In the Other World
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Saat Aria ingin berjalan-jalan keluar dari sekolahnya untuk refreshing, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang katanya akan membawanya pulang ke dunianya lagi. / Rei x IA / Request from Hikari Syarahmia / Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Bplats Inc., Power FX Systems AB., Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Exit Tunes, Sanrio Co., Ltd, Sony Music Distribution, et cetera**_

_**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Fanloid © Owner Creator**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Semi!AU, OOC, typo(s), crack-pairing, et cetera**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Kagene Rei x IA **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Request from Hikari Syarahmia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Yamane Gakuen, terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang menata sekolah itu sebagus mungkin. Ada orang-orang yang membawa barang-barang, ada yang mengecat dinding, dan lain sebagainya. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis bersurai _pastel pink _dan beriris _aquamarine _itu. Dia bernama Mizukana Aria, seorang murid kelas 9-B yang ikut serta dalam perayaan sekolah ini.

"Mizukana-san! Tolong angkatkan box-box ini ke atas aula ya!" perintah sang ketua kelas, Hibiki Lui kepada Aria. Aria mengangguk lalu mengambil box yang disuruh oleh Lui dan segera naik ke atas.

Di perjalanannya, Aria menghela nafas pelan. Acaranya masih lama, masih 4 jam lagi. Aria sangat lelah, setelah ia menaruh box-box itu, ia segera pergi keluar sekolah sebentar untuk _refreshing. _Aria melihat-lihat orang-orang yang sedang bekerja, dengan cara mengendap-endap, Aria langsung kabur dari sekolah itu.

_Tidak ada yang lihat. Aman. _batin Aria. Aria langsung mengendap-endap keluar sekolah. Setelah ia merasa sudah jauh dari sekolahnya, ia pun berjalan dengan santainya, tanpa mengetahui arah jalan yang ia lewati.

"La, la, la~" Aria bersenandung pelan, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, masih lama mulai acaranya. Tangan Aria diarahkan ke arah langit, seperti menggapai-gapai langit itu. "Senangnya~ Dengan ini aku bisa _refresh_ dulu sebentar~"

Setelah lama Aria berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tentu saja Aria masih terus berjalan. Perasaannya tidak enak, ia menoleh ke belakang lagi dan kali ini matanya membelalak lebar. Ada satu, dua, tiga, dan empat orang yang membawa pisau dan kapak. Sontak saja Aria langsung berlari.

"A—apa itu?!" Aria terus berlari dan berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang dan orang-orang bersenjata itu terus mengejarnya. Ia berlari ke kanan dan kiri, nafasnya sudah hampir habis dan sedari tadi ia juga lupa untuk membawa botol minumnya yang masih tertinggal di sekolahan. Aria merutuki dirinya dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu ya? Belum lagi ia lupa membawa beberapa uangnya.

"Kaumau ke mana anak kecil...?!" Suara dari salah satu orang yang mengejar Aria terasa mencekam dan membuat bulu kuduk Aria berdiri. Dia mempercepat larinya dan menemukan sebuah gang yang sempit, langsung saja ia berbelok ke arah sana. Dan untunglah, orang-orang yang mengejar Aria itu tidak mengetahui Aria ada di dalam gang tersebut.

"Haah, haah, aku beruntung…" gumam Aria kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun keluar dari gang tersebut dan melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Aria mengingat sesuatu...

"AH GAWAT! AKU LUPA JALAN PULANGNYAA!" teriak Aria frustasi. Gadis bersurai _pastel pink _itu merasa dirinya adalah gadis yang paling bodoh sedunia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jalan pulang? Aria berjalan lunglai ke sana ke mari tanpa tahu arah jalan pulangnya. "Gimana aku bisa kembali ke sekolah dengan selamat ya…?"

Aria melirik ke arah jam tangannya, masih pukul 8, jadi masih lama. Secepat mungkin Aria harus menemukan jalan pulangnya, tapi tenggorokan dan kakinya sudah sangat lelah jadi Aria harus duduk di salah satu pohon yang besar untuk istirahat.

Saat Aria sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam datang kepada Aria yang membuat Aria menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berjongkok kepada Aria, "Hai, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Aria sedikit tertarik dengan laki-laki itu. Dia mempunyai surai hitam dan iris emas yang mengkilat. Aria menjawabnya dengan suara yang parau karena kurang minum. "Ah, aku sedang… beristirahat di sini… Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kagene Rei. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Namaku Mizukana Aria." jawab Aria pendek karena dia tidak mau lama-lama berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki tak dikenal. Rei kemudian melihat Aria yang terlihat sangat lelah sekali, ia pun menggenggam tangannya, "Aku tahu tempat di mana menjual minuman yang sangat enak. Aku akan membawamu ke sana!"

"Eh—tunggu—" Sebelum Aria selesai berbicara, tangannya sudah ia tarik oleh Rei. Rei dan Aria berlari dengan kecepatan yang rendah karena Rei tahu Aria sedang kehausan. Aria melihat-lihat pemandangan yang rasanya tidak ia kenali—dan belum pernah dilihat olehnya—, makanya dia sangat bingung. Untung saja ada Rei, kalau tidak ada, nasib Aria terus berada di bawah pohon itu.

Sesampainya di sebuah kedai minuman yang menurut Aria sangat sederhana, ia dan Rei masuk ke dalam sana. Suasana di sana lumayan sepi—Aria lebih suka suasana sepi. Rei menyuruh Aria untuk duduk di sana sambil menunggu minumannya datang. Aria awalnya ingin memprotes, tapi Rei bilang minumannya sangat enak di sini.

"Yo, Rei-kun. Tumben sekali kaudatang ke sini." Seorang gadis bersurai kuning dengan topi putih di kepalanya menyapa Rei dengan cerianya. Aria melihat minuman yang dibuat gadis itu berbeda dengan minuman-minuman yang biasa ia minum.

"Yo juga Rune-san. Aku membawa gadis itu untuk minum di sini, tolong buatkan minuman yang paling enak di sini." ujar Rei. Gadis bersurai kuning yang bernama lengkap Anri Rune langsung merespon dengan jempol yang teracung. Rei kembali ke tempat Aria yang sepertinya sedang bosan di sana.

"Sepertinya… kau bukan dari sini ya?" Ucapan Rei membuat Aria tersentak kaget dan mengangguk pelan. Rei ber'oh'ria, sudah dia duga, pasti Aria bukan dari sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rei dan Aria tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali sampai minuman yang Rune buat sudah datang. Aria melihat minuman itu, rasanya memang sangat enak dan beda dari yang lain.

"Hei, hei… Aku tahu jalan keluarnya untuk pergi ke tempatmu atau lebih tepatnya ke duniamu," kata Rei pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Aria menengok ke wajah Rei, matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. "Benarkah?"

Aslinya Rei tidak mau memberitahukannya kepada Aria karena Rei ingin Aria bersamanya. Rei suka dengan Aria, gadis itu terlihat menarik baginya. Tapi karena 'dunia' ini bukan dunianya, dia harus membantunya keluar dari 'dunia' ini. "Aku tahu kok. Tenang saja, hari ini juga aku akan membantumu keluar. Masih lama 'kan waktunya sebelum malam hari tiba?"

Aria mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat oleh Rei. "_A…rigatou…_"

Karena Rei merasa seorang Mizukana Aria adalah gadis yang paling menarik yang pernah ditemuinya.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Setelah pamit dari kedai milik Rune, Rei dan Aria berjalan-jalan pelan. Katanya Rei akan menunjukkan jalan pulangnya, jadinya Aria akan mengikutinya.

"Kau jangan sampai terpisah denganku." Tangan Rei menggenggam tangan Aria dan sontak membuat wajah gadis bersurai _pastel pink _itu memanas dan memerah. H—hei, bukan berarti Aria mau ya, dia tidak mau terpisah dengan Rei.

"Kau benar-benar tahu jalannya 'kan?" tanya Aria dengan nada yang agak sarkastik dalam pertanyaannya. Iris _gold_ Rei menatap ke iris _aquamarine_ milik Aria—dan sebenarnya Aria cukup risih akan tatapan itu, Aria tidak suka ditatap!—kemudian ia berkata, "Kau meragukanku, A-ri-a**-chan**~? Aku tidak pernah salah~ Aku se-la-lu ingat."

Aria _sweatdrop_. Konyol sekali kalau Rei sampai lupa jalannya. Bisa-bisa ia tinggal di sini selamanya lagi. Aria menggelengkan kepalanya, semoga ia bisa pulang dengan cepat dan selamat. Aria dan Rei berjalan-jalan, banyak sekali orang-orang yang aneh menurut Aria. Dengan kepala yang aneh, leher seorang wanita yang bisa memanjang, kertas yang melayang-layang di udara, manusia dengan telinga rubah dan ekor sembilan, dan lain-lain.

"Mereka para _youkai_. Kau bukan orang yang penakut 'kan? Setidaknya mereka tidak mengganggu kita jika kita tidak berbuat apa-apa." kata Rei dengan tenang sekali. Aria menatap Rei dengan tatapan _horror_, biasanya ia melihat _youkai-youkai _tersebut di buku-buku atau di situs internet, tapi sekarang lihatlah! Ia melihatnya nyata dengan mata kepala sendiri. Nyata loh, NYATA.

Mau tidak mau Aria harus bersikap tenang supaya tidak menarik perhatian mereka, Rei berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka, sementara Aria sudah berkeringat dingin. Wajah-wajah mereka seram sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat!

"Ayo lewat sini," ucap Rei lagi. Sepertinya Rei sudah terbiasa melewati kumpulan-kumpulan _youkai _tersebut. Iris _aquamarine_ Aria melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, takut diapa-apakan. Sekarang Aria dan Rei sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah jalan yang agak sempit dan agak kotor.

"Seharusnya 'dia' tidak ada di sini…" gumam Rei pelan tetapi bisa terdengar oleh Aria. "Siapa 'dia'?" Aria bertanya kepada Rei. Rei mengisyaratkan agar Aria tetap diam dan tidak bersuara sama sekali. Selama perjalanan, Aria terus melihat jalanan yang sama, yang kotor, dan menurut Aria sangat menjijikkan.

Srek srek srek...

Rei dan Aria mendengar sebuah suara semak-semak. Iris emas Rei langsung menjadi awas dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Tangan kiri Rei memegang lengan Aria sementara tangan kanan Rei memegang sebuah pisau belati. Aria yang tampak kebingungan tidak tahu dengan keadaan yang ada.

"R—Rei? A—ada apa ini?!" Aria merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya menjadi bergoncang dengan sangat hebat. Setelah Aria mengatakan itu, mereka berdua melihat seekor binatang berwujud anjing yang sangat besar. Anjing itu terlihat sangat kelaparan dan ingin memangsa mereka berdua.

"Grrrhhh…" Makhluk itu menggeram kepada mereka berdua. Aria bersembunyi di belakang Rei, sementara Rei sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang makhluk itu. "Aria… dalam hitungan ketiga, aku dan kau langsung lari, oke?"

Aria mengangguk. Tak disangka kedatangannya ke 'dunia' ini disambut dengan makhluk yang sangat aneh ini. Kakinya menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari, begitu juga dengan Rei. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu sibuk memasang ranjau dekat dengan makhluk itu.

"Satu," Aria makin menatap jalan yang ia lalui. Jalanan tersebut terlihat sangat rusak dan kotor, membuat ia menjadi sulit untuk berlari. Bisa saja ia meminta bantuan Rei karena ia tahu pasti Rei lebih berpengalaman daripadanya.

"Dua," Rei sudah selesai membuat ranjaunya. Ia meletakkan di bawah kaki mereka dan akan meledak jika diinjak. Rei memberikan sebuah pisau untuk Aria. "Ini pisau untukmu." Iris _aquamarine_ Aria melebar, ia tidak pernah menggunakan pisau. Sama sekali.

"TIGA!" Dalam sekejap, Rei dan Aria langsung berlari. Sempat Aria menoleh ke belakang sebentar karena mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari ranjau yang dibuat oleh Rei. Sepertinya ranjau itu berhasil mengenai makhluk itu. Aria mempercepat larinya, dia tidak begitu ahli dalam soal lari. Dalam pelajaran olahraga saja ia mendapatkan nilai pas-pas'an dengan rata-rata.

"Reeiiii! Makhluk itu masih mengejar kitaaa!" teriak Aria panik. Rei mendecih kesal, ia kemudian menarik Aria dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aria hampir pusing karena Rei menariknya dengan paksa, mereka berlari dari jalan yang meliuk-liuk menjadi jalan yang naik-turun.

"JALAN APA-APAAN INIIII?!" jerit Aria frustasi. Ia hampir 'terbang' gara-gara Rei berlari terlalu cepat. Dan sekarang saja Rei masih berlari, kadang ia menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis bersurai _pastel pink _tersebut. Itu pun hanya dua kali.

"AH!" Rei menghentikan larinya. Aria terjatuh. Kemudian, Rei melihat ke arah Aria dengan tatapan polos sementara Aria menatap ke arah Rei dengan tatapan mematikan.

"REI BODOH! AKU HAMPIR MATI GARA-GARA KAMU TAHUUUU! UNTUNG SAJA SEKARANG AKU MASIH HIDUP!" semprot Aria kesal dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena marah. Rei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "Er, baiklah… maafkan aku…"

Di hadapan mereka berdua sudah terdapat tanaman-tanaman karnivora yang sangat berbahaya. "Kita berdua harus melewati ini dengan cara melompatinya." Mulut Aria menganga lebar. Apa Rei tidak salah? Melompat untuk menghindar dari serangan tanaman-tanamaan karnivora itu yang panjangnya hampir tiga meter lebih itu?

_Kayaknya aku harus banyak berolahraga nih__… _batin Aria miris. Selama ini ia menyepelekan pelajaran olahraga, sekarang benaran mendapat tantangan berupa olahraga juga, yaitu olahraga lompat jauh. Bedanya, ini ada tantangannya. Tantangan hidup atau mati.

"Kau bisa melompat jauh?" tanya Rei. Aria menggeleng dan Rei hanya bisa _speechless_. _Anak ini bisanya apa sih…? _batin Rei. Rei pun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia segera berjongkok. "Kaunaik ke punggungku. Cepat."

"Apa?!" Wajah Aria langsung memerah padam. Dia harus menaiki punggung Rei? Ternyata selain wajah Aria yang memerah, wajah Rei juga memerah. "Cepat! Kaumau apa tidak?!" Mau tidak mau, Aria langsung menaiki punggung Rei.

Setelah Aria menaiki punggung Rei, dengan cepat Rei langsung melompati tanaman-tanaman itu. "Kyaaa!" Aria memekik kecil saat dia dan Rei masih berada di udara. Rei segera mendarat dan menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar suara dari makhluk itu.

"Rei! C—cepat!" ucap Aria yang lebih terkesan memerintah. Rei mengangguk pelan. "Ya_, hime_," sekali lagi wajah Aria dibuat memerah ketika Rei mengatakan itu. Aria masih berada di gendongan Rei. Saat Aria melihat ke arah wajah Rei, entah kenapa ia merasakan wajahnya langsung memerah dengan sendirinya. Apakah ia jatuh cinta kepada Rei? Aria menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Mereka berdua menemukan sebuah terowongan yang lebih mirip perosotan, Rei pun segera menurunkan Aria dari gendongannya. "Aria! Cepat masuk ke dalam terowongan itu! Cepat!" Mereka melihat makhluk itu semakin dekat dan mengejar mereka.

"B—bagaimana denganmu, Rei?!" teriak Aria dengan nada yang agak membentak. Iris emas Rei menatap lembut ke arah iris _aquamarine_ Aria. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Aria."

"Tapi… Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu…" Kini Aria tahu, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Rei. Walaupun waktunya sangat singkat, tetapi momen yang mereka buat itu sangat berharga. Rei mengelus rambut Aria dengan lembut, kemudian menyeka air mata Aria yang berjatuhan.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menangis… nanti wajahmu yang cantik itu hilang…" semakin Rei berkata seperti itu, semakin kencang juga tangisan Aria. Aria membenamkan diri di dada Rei sambil memeluknya. "P—pertemuan kita… s—sampai… di s—sini saja … ya?"

"Ya, waktu yang sangat singkat 'kan? Tapi kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda." jelas Rei. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian Rei memegang dagu Aria untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata Aria sembab karena kebanyakan menangis dan Rei langsung mencium bibir Aria.

Aria terkejut, namun ia terus menikmatinya. Anggap saja ini sebuah tanda perpisahan. Ciuman mereka berakhir karena pasokan oksigen, Aria dan Rei ingin selalu bersama.

"Maafkan aku Aria… tapi kau harus tetap masuk. Tempatmu bukanlah di sini…" Rei menatap ke arah makhluk itu yang semakin mendekat. Rei pun mendorong Aria agar masuk ke dalam terowongan itu dan meninggalkan Rei sendirian di sana untuk melawan makhluk raksasa itu.

"TIDAK! REEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Aria menjerit saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam terowongan tersebut. Samar-samar ia melihat Rei yang berkata _'aishiteru' _kepadanya. Pandangan Aria semakin menggelap, dan ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rei…"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Aria membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah air yang sangat banyak. Aria terbangun dan ia melihat dirinya berada di kolam renang sekolahnya.

"Aku di sekolah…?" Aria sangat kebingungan, kemudian ia melihat benda yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah pisau belati berukiran inisial KR. Aria tersenyum miris, ia kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami selama bersama dengan Rei.

Aria juga melihat ke arah jam di kolam renang. Jamnya masih sama ketika ia pergi ke 'dunia' itu. Berarti selama Aria pergi ke sana, waktu di dunia nyata telah berhenti.

"…ha, waktu berjalan dengan cepat…"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai! Hikari-chan, semoga _request_nya memuaskan hati Hikari-chan ya!

Ini sebenarnya Rei ambil dari mimpi Rei, gila… 90% mimpi asli, 10% buatan XD Ya, karena ada ide, langsung saja Rei ketik daripada mubazir nantinya XDD

Oke, Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan _flame_ dengan senang hati.

Terakhir, _mind to review_?


End file.
